A Sad Christmas Gift
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: It's Christmas time and Relena is all alone... she's hiding something too...


A Sad Christmas Gift  
By: FoxOfBlackShadows

A/N: this is one shot so don't ask me to continue it...

Relena Peacecraft sat alone in her house. The servants went home for the holidays to be with their families. She however was alone this year. She was curled up in a plush chair beside the bay window. The snow fell softly outside covering the world in it whiteness. Sighing heavily she thought back on days when things had been simpler. Though she had never regretted meeting the Gundam pilots, especially Heero.  
What hurt the most now was that they didn't know. They didn't know that this would be her last year. That she would spend it alone. The only one that knew was Sally and Relena refused to take her time away from her husband.  
She coughed really hard into a handkerchief. Red specks dotted the white cloth. The coughs were getting more frequent with a lot more blood. Once her breathing became more steady she leaned her head back and remembered what had caused this pain.

_Flashback_

  
she asked in a bit of a daze.  
Relena are you all right? the insistent voice said.  
  
Then she remembered that she was at a ball for the holidays.  
Are you all right?  
Yeah sorry Quatra I was just thinking.  
About Heero? he asked smugly.  
Why do you ask?  
Because I have this feeling that you are.  
Nothing gets past you does it Quatra?  
Some things do but not much. Would you dance with me?  
  
Relena sighed as he escorted her to the dance floor. They started a waltz. You know every time I hear a waltz I remember what Mariemaia told me once.  
What is that?  
That History is like a endless waltz, the three beats of war, peace, and revolution.  
I see.  
Someone tapped Relena on the shoulder.  
May I cut in?  
Quatra smirked.  
Is that all right with you Miss Relena?  
  
Turning her sky blue eyes met the deep Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy.  
she breathed.  
_  
They picked up where her and Quatra left off.  
Heero what are you doing...  
She stopped noticing the look in his eyes. You're leaving again aren't you?  
He didn't need to say anything she knew from the look in his eyes.  
he said quietly.  
Be careful Heero. I know you've heard that a lot but please...  
He lead her to one of the balconies that was secluded and away from prying eyes.  
Relena I want you to do something for me.  
  
He pulled a box from his pocket. It was wrapped up prettily for her.  
Open this.  
She opened it and inside was a tale tell black box. She opened it. Inside was a simple gold band with a small diamond in the center.  
Relena will you marry me when I get back? he asked with a smirk on his face.  
A slow smile graced her features as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Her joy spread through her body like a radiant heat. They shared a heated kiss. They headed for her room where they could be alone for the night. That night Heero made Relena his._

Next Day...

Relena woke up alone. Heero was standing on the balcony clothed in only his jeans.  
Relena called quietly.  
He turned to face her a gentle smile on his face. The smile faded quickly.  
Is something wrong Heero?  
There's trouble again and I have to leave earlier than I originally planned.  
Do you have to go now?  
Yes, I'm...  
Don't be sorry I understand just be careful.  
That loving smirk graced his features again as he made his way back to the bed and kissed her one last time. He walked out of the door with one last longing look over his shoulder.

Her mind forwarded to almost a year later.

_A screaming baby woke Relena from a sound sleep. Getting up she took care of her daughter, Hope. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. Carrying her daughter with her she went to Sally's room. (at the time she hadn't admitted her feelings to Wufei yet. so Sally is vacationing with Relena.)  
Relena what is it?  
I don't know but something isn't right.  
All right.  
The older woman whipped the sleep from her eyes and got up. Relena shifted Hope in her grip.  
Come on.  
Suddenly a crashing should was heard and something sharp hit Relena. She went to one knee. Sally had some how gotten a hold of Hope and was trying to get Relena up. What ever it was vanished as quick as it had come. Relena slowly rose to her feet and brushed the dart from her skin.  
Relena are you all right?  
Yeah I think so. How's Hope?  
She still out cold.  
Leave it to Heero's daughter to sleep like a rock during an attack.  
Both woman laughed at that one._

Forwarding to a few days later.

_Relena felt a slight pain in her body so she went to see Sally. The results for her test came out with a poison that no one had ever seen in her system. It was slowly killing her. There was nothing that could be done about it.  
Relena, you're...  
  
  
The look on your face told me everything I needed to know Sally. I want you to do me two favors.  
Depends on what they are if I'll comply.  
Please Sally just promise me.  
All right.  
I don't want this to leave you, Wufei, and myself.  
All right, I think I can hide it from the world.  
I know this poison is killing me so I want you to take Hope to Heero once I pass on.  
But Relena...  
Please you promised.  
All right Relena I'll do ask you ask.  
Thank you.  
Relena sank into an exhausted sleep._

End Flashback

Relena sighed knowing her time would come on this night. She coughed again. There was an even bigger splatter of blood on the cloth this time. She guessed by tomorrow morning Relena Peacecraft would be no more. Relena drifted into a quiet sleep dreaming of her beloved and daughter. That sleep she would never wake up from.

Next Morning

Sally walked into the quiet house knowing that something had happened to Relena. She waited till this morning know that it had happened. Wufei stood beside her with Hope in his arms. They slowly went to all the rooms looking for the diplomat. Sally found her where she had fallen asleep that night. Blood had trickled from her nose and the corner of her mouth. Tears blinded Sally's blue eyes. She cried on her husbands shoulder. Wufei stared solemnly at what was left of Relena Peacecraft.  
Sally looked at Wufei and took Hope from him.  
I have to go, she said quietly.  
I know. I'll take care of her.  
It will only take me a day or two.

Hours later.

Sally sat on a plane bound for L1. Quatra had given her this address when she had called him. Thinking about it she remembered the conversation clearly.

_Flashback_

  
Sally? What's wrong?  
I need to find Heero and fast.  
Did something happen to Relena?  
I can't say.  
Sally, please I'm trying to help.  
Relena... she...  
From the look in her eyes she knew that he knew what had happened.  
No, she can't be...  
She is.  
Sally heard someone collapse in the back round.  
Quatra what was that?  
Dorthy just...  
Just send me that address and take care of your wife.  
  
He sent it to her.

End Flashback

The word of Relena's death had spread like wild fire amoung the gundam pilots. All mourned in their own way except Heero who was oblivious. Sally was about to change that.  
She reached the address with little problem. Hope had been relatively quiet the entire journey. Climbing the steps slowly. Her feet felt like lead as she neared his door. A single knock was all it took. Heero swung the door open with a gun in her face.  
  
  
Come in.  
He put down the gun and motioned her to the small living room.  
Sally if your here than something happened.  
How can I put this? Relena's gone Heero.  
For once the stoic pilots mask cracked before anyone but Relena. A single tear slid down his face. Hope was waving her arms around trying to reach out for Heero.  
I see your daughter recognizes her father already.  
Heero's head came up in shock.  
  
Heero this is Hope. Relena's daughter and yours.  
Our child?  
  
Heero gently took the baby girl from Sally's hands. The girl cooed at her father. He held her closely.  
This is truly the saddest Christmas present I've ever delivered, Sally said quietly.  
Sally left the pair alone to bond.

Days later the world knew that Relena Peacecraft/Yuy was dead. Everyone mourned the loss of their Queen. None so more than the Gundam Pilots. For they mourned the most they knew how she lived. (if your confused it was kind like the last line of The Last Samurai'.)  
__

The End...

R/R please


End file.
